100 años después
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Leo a vuelto al campamento y esta muy emocionado, sin embargo no tiene idea de que ha pasado un siglo desde su muerte; ¿qué se encontrara al descender? NO CALEO.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

100 años después

Leo está bastante emocionado de volver al campamento mestizo.

En retrospectiva, se había dicho que necesitaba un lugar para reparar a Festus y eso era en cualquier taller mecánico en realidad-o incluso una chatarrera, como hijo de Hefestos en realidad podía arreglárselas aun con eso-y sí, le había prometido a Calipso ir a ver el mundo, lo que sin duda era un hecho porque no dudaba que luego de 3000 años encerrada en una isla querría ver que había pasado con este ahora.

Sin embargo, el mejor lugar para reparar al robot seguía siendo el bunker 9, aún tenía los planos de su amigo y piezas de bronce celestial que le ayudarían mejor de lo que cualquier otro metal mortal. Por no mencionar que sus hermanos podrían echarle una mano y todo sería mucho más rápido para partir de nuevo a su viaje.

No le había mencionado nada a su novia-¿podía decirle así? Bueno, era largo decir que dos personas que se encontraron en una isla, se enamoraron y el la rescato después de siglos de encierro-pero no creía que tuviera tanto problema con ello, los campistas eran agradables y no tendría que mentir al respecto de quién era con ellos, seguramente sería un paso en la práctica social que tendrían con las personas que conocerían después.

Hombre, ya se imaginaba cuándo llegará allá; haría que Festus aterrizara cerca del área del comedor-esperando que sea la hora de la comida-y probablemente todo el mundo se quede con la boca abierta a tiempo que él bajaba del cuello y decía "¡El hombre por quién lloraban ha vuelto" sería genial, sin duda.

Su dragón le había anunciado hacía poco tiempo que habían llegado al área de estados unidos; aun así había insisto por permanecer arriba de las nubes, no tenía idea de que verían los mortales o peor, que monstruo que vagara por sus calles que pudiera volar decidiera que una ninfa y un semidiós eran un buen desayuno. Oh no, permanecería en las alturas hasta que fuera el momento.

Que no tardó en llegar.

— ¡Aquí vamos! —le anunció a la ninfa, que de inmediato se sujetó a su cintura porque de golpe empezaron a descender, a tal velocidad que solo pudo captar el área perfecta de aterrizaje y un montón de figuras que se movían lejos de allí; gracias a los dioses porque no quería hacer tortilla de mestizo con ninguna persona.

Tan pronto como su amigo freno en el suelo-o mejor que pudo, aunque lo máximo que hizo fue remover algo de pasto del suelo y hacer el suelo medo disparejo- y sintió que no había peligro de darse una embarrada como cuando fue por Calipso; bajo del cuello de su amigo y extendió los brazos como diciendo "Ta-da"

— ¡El hombre por qui-wow! —no termino la frase porque antes de lograr hacerlo, vio como un millón de armas le rodeaban, así como a su dragón y a su chica.

— ¡Ahh! —chilló levemente levantando los brazos, tratando de parecer calmada aunque más tiesa que una tabla; no la culpaba, si ya probablemente no supiera como actuar con gente alrededor después de apenas tener que molestarse en concentrarse en una persona, el terminar siendo amenazado no hacía que la confianza subiera precisamente.

— Wow, vamos amigos, ¿me dirán que nunca antes han visto un dragón de bronce? —bromeó al respecto, a fin de cuentas hacía medio año ese mismo dragón había causado muchos problemas hasta que él lo reparo. Aun así, a menos que hubieran llegado en el tiempo que Leo no estuvo, dudaba que alguien no se acordara de eso.

— Lo que normalmente solemos ver así son toros de cólquide, y nunca son buenas noticias—oyó que una chica gruñía y le apuntaba con un arco y flecha, la misma con una punta de bronce. Al menos no le quedaba duda de que era el campamento.

Al verla no pudo evitar que se le hiciera familiar.

Tenía los ojos azules con cierto tono de amarillo en la pupila, el cabello rubio sujetado en una cola de caballo y un bronceado californiano perfecto. No tardó en darse cuenta a quién se le parecía, ¡Apolo! Probablemente su hija; que raro, juraría recordar al menos de vista los hijos de Apolo por su amigo Will, quizás sea nueva.

— Vale muchacha, entiendo que seas nueva; solo llama a Will y arreglamos esto, ¿si?

La chica bajo un momento el alma, mirándolo sin entender, para luego mirarlo a él junto a la otra chica, y el dragón. Los demás también bajaron sus armas, empezando a murmurar, como si se dieran cuenta de algo.

Y hablando de esos chicos, ¿Qué traían puesto? ¿Era la nueva moda de la cabaña de Afrodita o qué? Todos ellos usaban ropas de colores metálicos; traían camisas color bronce y el logo…eso no era del campamento. Tenía el pegaso, pero alrededor del mismo había una corona de laureles que decía "Campamento Semidiós" todo en color oro.

¿Los campamentos se fusionaron? Quizás tardo más de unas semanas, en unos meses pudieron discutirlo; quizás los de Afrodita se emocionaron por sus nuevos hermanos y se volvieron locos con la ropa y Piper no los pudo contener. Muchas posibilidades bailaban en su mente.

Lo que no se espero fue lo próximo que dijo la chica.

— ¿Cuál Will?

¿Cómo que cuál Will?

— ¿Will Solace? ¿Líder de la cabaña de Apolo, quién más? —pregunto con un deje de ironía y riendo un poco, mirando a los demás para que lo apoyaran. Todo el mundo lo miraba con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi bisabuelo? —un chico apareció de la nada, haciéndose frente entre los demás. No lo conocía de nada, en absoluto; el chico vestía como los demás, traía una ballesta que ahora reposaba en su hombro; tenía la piel caucásica que le hacía juego con el cabello rubio dorado como estrella de cine, solo que sus ojos eran de color verde agua que no pegaban con la idea de príncipe azul; sobre todo porque era larguirucho y no especialmente fuerte.

Aun así, no se centró tanto en eso; sino en la parte de _bisabuelo._

— Viejo, debes estar confundido; ¡Will Solace tiene quince años! No puede tener bisnietos.

— _Tú_ acabas de mencionar un Will Solace que fue líder de la cabina de Apolo; el Will Solace más reciente que ha sido líder de la cabaña de Apolo ocupo ese puesto hace un siglo. Y para que conste, es mi bisabuelo, lo sé porque me nombraron debido a que él murió antes de que yo naciera—le dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse más a él, hasta tenerlo al frente; tenía una mirada escalofriante ahora que lo veía de cerca— Ahora, ¿quién eres tú y que quieres con mi familia?

Él estaba en shock, ni siquiera por su mirada escalofriante su cabeza seguía en ese lugar. Un siglo, bisabuelo. Por los dioses, ¿qué año era?

— ¿En qué año estamos? —pregunto con miedo; no podía creerlo, no podría ser posible. Quizás el chico está ando confundido, quizás entro por accidente al laberinto y estaba mal de la cabeza, puede que fuera nuevo y quisiera dárselas de listo-

— Estamos en 2110; ¿por qué lo pregunta? —se volteó de nuevo a la hija de Apolo, que para su alivio había puesto el arco en su espalda y parecía más curiosa que amenazante.

Eso no podía ser posible.

— No no no no, eso no puede ser posible, ¡estamos en el 2010! ¡Este verano derrotamos a los gigantes! ¡Yo metí a la vieja cara de lodo contra un cometa de oro!

— ¿Cometa de oro?

— ¿Vieja cara de lodo?

— ¿2010?

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y de repente era obvio que había creído una discusión; oyó que le llamaron loco, que era una trampa de monstruo, y unos pocos murmuraron que la cura del médico si había funcionado; ¿Cómo lo sabían?

Otra persona se hizo paso entre ellos; se veía alta, su piel algo oscura y el cabello negro en una trenza que debería llegarla más debajo de la cintura, de una forma que le recordaron a las amazonas. Y hablando de chicas que daban miedo; tenía una mirada dura, unos ojos oscuros y porte regio, de alguna forma le recordaba a Reyna pero su ceño fruncido, ¿a quién le recordaba?

— ¿Eres Leo Valdez, no? —dijo de golpe, sin ningún tipo de tapujo; aunque no sabía cómo conocía su nombre pero él no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. Más extraño aun fue cuando muchos hicieron sonidos de asombro, con un nuevo debate entre "¡Imposible!" y "¡Lo sabía!" que nuevamente no entendía de que iba.

— Sí, soy yo—respondió logrando que la gente nuevamente, se quedara callada por la sorpresa. Si no estuviera tan confundido, lo tomaría como un cumplido.

Claro que la confusión quedó en segundo plano cuando la chica se sonó los nudillos.

— Bien; esto es por la bisabuela Nyssa—antes de que pudiera procesar el hecho de que esta chica su sobrina-bisnieta, la chica le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla con una fuerza bastante envidiable, porque no tardo en caer al suelo y agarrándose donde le había pegado.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Rebecca! —la chica de Apolo salió en su defensa agarrándolo por debajo de los hombros, aunque no sabía si la tal Rebecca en realidad iba a pegarle más y la otra lo evitaba o simplemente era amable con ella.

— ¡No digas nada Lindsey, tu no lo entiendes! ¡Tú no eres un legado, tus bisabuelos no lucharon en esa guerra; mucho menos entiendes lo que paso mi bisabuela por pensar que su pobre hermano pequeño murió y aquí esta! —le reclamo, moviéndose para librarse de su agarre; aunque por suerte se concentró en ella en lugar de golpearle más.

— Muy bien, vamos a calmarnos; William ni se te ocurra hacer algo—miro al bisnieto de Will, que sí, parecía lo suficientemente molesto como para golpearle también. La multitud seguía en debate y no tardaron en abalanzarse.

— ¿Cómo es que estas vivo desde hace tanto tiempo?

— ¿Esa chica es Calipso, no? ¡Manuel, me debes 10 dracmas! ¡Te dije que Leo con Calipso no era una leyenda urbana!

— ¿Cómo es qué llego aquí con Calipso?

Y de golpe todos se callaron cuando Lindsey puso sus dedos en su boca y lanzo el peor silbido que había escuchado alguna vez en su vida; todos a su alrededor-incluyéndolo-se taparon las orejas y gimieron. Leo pensó que cuando pudiera recibiera un examen de los oídos; eso debió dejarlo medio sordo.

— De acuerdo, ya déjenlo en paz; esto tiene que ser complicado para él—abogo mientras veía a Leo tirado en el suelo, aun frotándose la mejilla porque wow esa tipa sí que tenía un buen gancho izquierdo. Se volteó a William— ¿Podrías llevarlo al museo y explicarle todo? Sé que no te debe gustar mucho la idea, pero eres el que tiene más familia con los chicos que se adentraron en la guerra que tengo a la mano.

William no parecía muy gustoso, pero respiro profundamente antes de suspirar, rindiéndose—de acuerdo; veré si hablo con mi tía Francesca.

— Perfecto, tratare de controlar este desastre; ¿tenía que llegar a la hora del almuerzo?

Lindsey estuvo dedicándose a calmar a la multitud y que Rebecca no se le saltara encima, mientras William de mala gana le dijo que le siguiera.

. . .

— ¿Entonces hay un museo donde estoy yo?

— Técnicamente para todos los siete, y aún más técnicamente para todos los héroes que lucharon en ambas guerras—le instruyo mientras se adentraban en el museo que menciono; aún estaba algo mareado por el viaje sombra-que sin duda era un asco-porque a pesar de sus ojitos color agua, el chico era un legado de Hades. No entendía aun como eso se mesclaba con ser pariente de Will, pero ya le preguntaría—En realidad primero vino la parte del templo de los dioses que se encuentra al lado opuesto de este edificio; mi bisabuelo Jason desarrollo un templo para adorar a los diferentes dioses y más tarde decidió que era buena idea recordar a los héroes, luego los que hicieron el museo que fueron la generación siguiente decidieron que debían tomar en cuenta a los héroes recientes antes de que fuera difícil documentarlos. Hay un mural con todos los nombres de los que lucharon guerreras y fichas al respecto; pero si, hay una mayor concentración de los héroes de la profecía, militares mayores del ejército romano, los que lideraron a los griegos, además de los que evitaron la guerra en lo que mi bisabuelo Nico y Reyna entregaban la estatua—parece que tartamudeo un poco con el nombre de la pretora; pero le llamo más la atención lo de Nico.

— Okey, necesito saber, ¿qué tantos parientes tienes tú? Nico, Will, ¿quién más?

William se paró ese momento, parecía algo molesto porque pareciera que se lo dijeran mucho, aunque aun así lo pensó un momento antes de responder—bueno, es complicado. Mi _mamma_ es Stella Di Angelo Grace, que es hija de María di Angelo y Jessica Grace; Maria era hija una hija de Hades, pero fue adoptada por Nico y posteriormente por Will cuando se casaron. Jessica es hije de Jason y Piper, aunque técnicamente también de Reyna debido a que esta se casó con Piper y la considero también su madre desde que tiene memoria. Mi otra mamá es Cressida Jackson Gardiner, es hija de Jade Jackson y Cattleya Gardiner; Jade es hija de Annabeth y Percy, mientras que Cattleya es hija de una nereida de la corte de Poseidón pero fue adoptada por Kayla y Miranda. Así que si juntamos todo eso, tengo unos…4 bisabuelos que fueron parte de los siete, 6 si fueron clave en las dos guerras y unos 9 que estuvieron en ellas. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Leo parpadeo unos segundos, antes de tener la mente lo suficientemente bien para responder—me perdí en la parte de que Will se casó con Nico.

William le miro con aun más molestia, lo que le recordó levemente a Nico di Angelo aunque por poco que entendió no eran familia directa—no importa, el punto es que aquí están los viejos héroes así como los más recientes. Que si, te incluye.

No tardaron en llegar a la parte de los nuevos héroes, con un mural lleno de los nombres de todos los combatientes y en qué lado pelearon. Ese pasillo estaba lleno también para las apreciaciones de cohortes, cabinas, jefes de cabaña y centuriones. Todo eso conducía a otra habitación.

Si lo de antes era impresionante por la cantidad de nombres, fotos y mención de los héroes, esa habitación se llevaba la palma.

Había estatuas, de todos ellos; eran los siete más Nico, Reyna y Hedge, todo con el aspecto que tenían al momento de la guerra. Notó los detalles del cabello de Piper en la piedra caliza, no se olvidaron de la cicatrices en el labio de Jason, hasta en la estatua de Nico traía la chaqueta de aviador gigante. La exactitud era impresionante; y ahí le golpeo como una bala: ellos estaban muertos, o probablemente seniles que ya ni deben saber quién es.

Empezó a caminar en la sala, viendo las menciones de cada uno.

Gleeson Hedge, padre, esposo, entrenador, responsable de la seguridad de los siete-sino estuviera muerto se reiría de esto-y asegurarse de los miembros que trajeron la Atenea Partenos. Sátiro. Héroe. Nació en 1908 y murió en 2096 (188 años humanos y 94 para sátiros). No se olvidaron ni de su bate.

Reyna Avila Ramírez Arelano, madre, esposa, pretora del campamento Júpiter, restauradora de la paz entre griegos y romanos, ofrendar la Atenea Partenos, miembro del consejo de la alcaldía de Nueva Roma. Hija de Bellona. Héroe. Nació en 1993 y murió en 2078 (85 años). Hicieron sus placas de pretora con lo que sospechaba era oro imperial, su mirada aun en piedra daba miedo.

Nico di Angelo, padre, esposo, líder de la cabaña de Hades-eso era nuevo-, embajador de Plutón, rey de los fantasmas, el que trajo a Hades a la batalla-no sabía de esa-, sobreviviente al Tártaro, traer la Atenea Partenos, miembro de la reubicación de semidioses de Nueva Grecia. Hijo de Hades. Héroe. Nació en 1932-supuso que ahí entraba la magia loca del casino-y murió en 2077 (81 años) Traía en un lado la espada del hierro estigio-¿sería la original?-y en otra una réplica del cetro de Diocleciano.

Frank Zhang, padre, esposo, pretor del campamento Júpiter, vencedor de los monstruos de Venecia, uno de los siete de la profecía, vencedor de gigantes, protector de la seguridad de Nueva Roma. Hijo de Marte. Héroe. Nació en 1994 y murió en 2069 (75 años). Prefirieron esculpir la versión luego de la bendición de Ares que la original.

Hazel Levesque, madre, esposa, centurión de la quinta cohorte, aprendiz de la diosa de la magia, invocadora de riquezas, una de los siete de la profecía, vencedora de gigantes, protectora de la seguridad de Nueva Roma. Hija de Plutón. Héroe. Nació en 1928 y murió en 2074 (77 años). Aunque fuera símbolo de Hécate, colgaron antorchas de fuego griego que tenían un humo peculiar, si lo veía muy fijamente juraría ver cosas que no estaban ahí.

Percy Jackson, padre, esposo, vencedor de Cronos, Ares-dejo de leer esa parte porque le daban fastidio todos sus honorarios-. Hijo de Poseidón. Héroe. Nació en 1993 y murió en 2047 (55 años). Menciona que a diferencia de los anteriores que supuso fueron causas naturales, el murió cuando fue a rescatar a sus hijas mayores que se metieron en problemas en una misión. No sabía si su estatua de color azul era por morir en el mar o porque era su color favorito.

Annabeth Chase, madre, esposa, arquitecto del olimpo, sobreviviente al laberinto, seguidora de Dédalo, líder de la cabaña de Atenea, vencedora de Aracne, descubridora de la Atenea Partenos, vencedora de gigantes, sobreviviente al Tártaro, arquitecto de renombre en Nueva Grecia. Hija de Atenea. Héroe. Nació en 1993 y murió en 1989 (96 años). Curiosamente, traía una gorra de los yankees de Nueva York aunque no sabía porque.

Luego de allí, se puso un poco más difícil.

Jason Grace, padre, esposo, pretor del campamento Júpiter, vencedor de Krios, el primer semidiós declarado grecorromano, liberar a Hera, líder de la cabina de Zeus, vencedor de gigantes, pontífice maximus, traer reconocimiento a todos los dioses. Hijo de Júpiter. Héroe. Nació en 1994 y murió en 2060 (66 años). Incluyeron sus gafas de oro celestial; y a diferencia de cómo lo recordaba, traía una sonrisa calmada y feliz, como si por fin hubiera puesto sus asuntos en orden.

Piper Mclean, madre, esposa, líder de la cabaña de Afrodita, vencedora de Khione, boreados, Aqueloo; poseedora de la cornucopia, liberar a Hera, vencedora de gigantes miembro de la reubicación de semidioses de Nueva Roma (ayuda psicológica). Hija de Afrodita. Héroe. Nació en 1995 y murió en 1973 (78 años). Le habían incluido las plumas así como la cornucopia, kartopris y la espada caída de Zetes.

Y allí, no podía creer lo que encontró; o mejor dicho, la versión exacta de lo que encontró.

Leo Valdez, líder de la cabaña de Hefestos, liberador de Hera, inventor, ingeniero, creador del Argo II, vencedor de eidolones-no podía creer que en serio lo pusieron-, seguidor de Arquímedes, vencedor de gigantes, aquel que venció a la madre tierra, salvador del mundo y los campamentos. Hijo de Hefestos. Héroe salvador. Nació en 1995 y murió en 2010 (15 años). Traía su cinturón y todo, le miraba con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada que declaraba que tenía un plan; no entendía como salió tan perfectamente.

William entro en escena en ese momento— Hay una historia interesante detrás de esta estatua; mi abuele Jessica me conto que sus padres se esforzaron mucho en la exactitud y en todos los títulos, querían que su mejor amigo fuera recordado como un gran héroe, nunca más subestimado. Los hijos de Hefestos de esa generación fueron los que hicieron la estatua de bronce, así como se encargaron las luces con efecto de fuego—lo miro nuevamente, parecía estar entre decir nada o algún insulto.

La verdad, le traía sin cuidado.

Cayó de rodillas, dándose por fin un frenazo contra la realidad. Todos sus amigos murieron, sus hermanos; todo lo que quedaba de ellos eran el mural, estatuas y un puñado de parientes que querían patearle el culo por el dolor que les provoco.

Trago un poco demasiado fuerte; él solo había querido salvarlo, Hazel y Frank contaron la historia, él lo eligió así. No quería ser olvidado pero deberían haber pensado en eso, ¿no? No fue su culpa ni nada, él lo eligió, ellos no-

— ¿Así que tú eres Leo Valdez? Bueno, al menos ya conozco aquel que le dio el primer nombre a mi tío Thomas—con una voz autoritaria, se volteó hacia una mujer. Era bastante alta, poco menos de un metro ochenta, poseía una especie de vestido-túnica que brillaba de forma plateada-aun no preguntaba qué onda con los colores metálicos-; su cabello negro tenía vetas grises y era largo, aunque lo llevaba alto con una peineta. Sus ojos azules como el cielo y fríos como el invierno le penetraron.

— Um, Leo, esta es mi tía Francesca; es la nieta de Jason, Piper, Nico y Will—Leo quiso preguntar cómo es que un adolescente tenía de tía a alguien que parecía de 50 años, porque las cuentas no le daban; aunque tenía la sensación de que esa mujer podía freírle solo con la mirada; con su suerte, sería legado de Júpiter y sí que podría.

— William, ¿Qué tal si guías a nuestra invitada a unas instalaciones donde pueda refrescarse? Mientras, tengo que hablar con Leo—no le gusto el tono en el que dijo su nombre.

Miro hacia Calipso; di inmortales, entre tanto movimiento y ajetreo se había olvidado de ella. Calipso le había seguido, escuchando el recorrido y las charlas; ella se había quedado viendo la estatua de Percy, parecía reflexiva. Se preguntó si ella también lamentaría su muerte, y no quiso saberlo.

William asintió, aparentemente algo incómodo-duh, con la historia de su bisabuelo y ella-y la llevo hacia un lugar oscuro donde viajas por las sombras. Francesca solo se dio media vuelta y espero a que le siguiera.

. . .

Tuvieron un largo camino desde el museo hasta el templo, donde estaba su oficina porque Francesa era la nueva pontífice maximus. Leo no había querido pensar en lo que había sentido con respecto a las estatuas; y si bien esa mujer le miraba como si fuera un insecto, si le contesto las preguntas.

Hace alrededor de medio siglo; muchos semidioses griegos o romanos estaban en las ciudades contrarias a su afiliación por bodas y mudanzas, logrando que hubieran muchos semidioses grecorromanos. Finalmente, decidieron hacer una fusión de los dos recordando los legados tantos griegos como romanos; manteniendo las ubicaciones para que estén cerca de las ciudades. Por eso el cambio de nombre y el nuevo logo.

La ropa era una invención de semidioses; se discutía que la ropa a base de tela era insegura y fácilmente de pasar con armas o monstruos, así que desarrollaron hilos con metales a prueba de monstruos y así crearon las nuevas ropas. Se estaba probando pinturas para los colores y minimizar el brillo, sin embargo lo llevaban por su seguridad e incluso los semidioses fuera del campamento traían algunas prendas de este tipo en caso de emergencias.

Ella de hecho estaba al tanto del campamento, no solo por su sobrino sino por los dioses en sí; también estaba pendiente de las líneas de sangre. William no era el único que tenía parientes entre los siete, pero si el que estaba activamente en el campamento, los otros estaban en el del otro lado, o eran mayores o muy jóvenes; tenía un hermano llamado Niccolo y existía otro Jason Grace hijo de Leo Thomas Grace y Corinne Zhang (hija de Hazel y adoptiva de Frank; solo dijo que la historia era larga y no la contaría). La chica que le golpeo era Rebecca Meyers; era una hija de Enyo pero sus bisabuelas eran Lacy y Nyssa-nunca las creyó juntas, pero ahí estaba-; aparentemente Nyssa y Lacy se quedaron en Nueva York por el trabajo de bailarina de Lacy, así que la línea de ellos se fue yendo por mortales hasta la intrusión de Enyo. Eso explicaba porque le recordaba a Reyna, siendo la versión romana de Bellona.

Le conto un poco de la vida de los otros. Jessica y Thomas fueron un embarazo accidental; y pocos años después Piper se casó con Reyna mientras Jason quedo solo. Nico tuvo que adoptar a María y posteriormente se hijo cargo de un hijo de Hipnos, así como otros dos niños. Su hermana, Bianca, ahora era una diosa-otra larga historia-que estaba en el inframundo o el mundo mortal, así que no era la más difícil de encontrar. Annabeth y Percy se separaron cuando sus hijas eran adolescentes, para casarse posteriormente con Drew y un tal Mike Kahale respectivamente-ni quiso preguntar-. Hazel y Frank fueron los únicos que se quedaron juntos, aunque por lo visto estuvieron separados un tiempo; relacionado con la tal Corinne que no tenía ganas de decir.

Leo trato de estar pendiente de todo eso, sin embargo parte de su mente seguía trancada en darse cuenta que eso ya había pasado; que todos sus amigos vivieron sus propias vidas, más que los semidioses promedio antes de eso. Avanzaron, hicieron una ciudad, concientizaron para que no hubiera más muertes, se creó un amuleto para que los semidioses no atraigan monstruos; cada uno siguió su camino sin olvidarse de los demás, que era la razón por la cual la siguiente generación fue unida y he ahí porque estaba William siento bisnieto de Percy y Nico -William Di Angelo Jackson; nunca pensó que existiría un nombre con esos apellidos combinados-.

Todos, incluso el que vivió más de 100 años como el entrenador, estaban muertos. El hijo de Hedge-que no sabía que estaba esperando cuando ocurrió la guerra-ya era de la edad de su padre cuando lo conoció; sus amigos tenían bisnietos o tataranietos. Aun así, nunca lo olvidaron.

Finalmente, entraron a la oficina de Francesca. Estaba rodeada de libros y pergaminos aparentemente antiguos, varios más recientes etiquetados de forma uniforme, con lo que logró darse cuenta era la letra de Jason; no le hizo sentir mejor. Ella se sentó detrás de un escritorio, indicándole con la mano que tomara una de las sillas acolchadas que estaban al frente; contuvo su impulso de empezar a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria.

— Muy bien, ahora quiero tu historia.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sé lo que paso según mis abuelos, pero ellos creyeron que moriste y aquí estas; quiero que me cuestes cómo es posible que estés aquí, que paso—le examinaba de forma imperturbable; levemente interesada y probablemente en nombre de sus abuelos.

Él procedió a contarle; no tuvo demasiados problemas. Normalmente no quería decir ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba tan agotado mentalmente que ni siquiera presto mucha atención a lo que dijo; el viaje fue largo, su idea de ver a sus amigos a la basura, todos los que conoció estaban muertos y las cosas habían cambiado extremadamente desde que había vivido. Conto desde el principio; cuando cayó en la isla, lo que paso con Calipso, como se sintió al volver con los demás, su plan, su muerte.

Él había estado mirando el suelo, con su mente concentrada en sus memoria sin prestar atención a lo que salía de su boca. Cuando termino, su mirada seguía en el suelo; hasta que escucho una pequeña explosión que por poco lo hace saltar de la silla.

Había una pequeña lámpara de mesa en el escritorio de Francesca, recalcaba la parte de había porque la misma exploto dejando unos vidrios rotos en el suelo. Francesca le miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin habla; dado que él no hizo nada, asumió que la lámpara término explotando por problemas con la electricidad. Francesca como legado de Júpiter confirmado.

— Me quieres decir…que mis abuelos, los que fueron tus mejores amigos, los que escucharon por primera vez la historia de tu madre, los que confiaste cuando el barco casi explota; mi abuela, que te consideraba su hermano y por lo que dijiste era reciproco; ¿Y tú decidiste ir primero por una chica que conociste como por dos semanas en lugar de preocuparte que fue de ellos?

— Bueno cuando lo pone así; oiga, ¿ellos le contaron de lo que paso con Buford?

— ¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO?! —se levantó mientras golpeaba con ambos puños su escritorio. Si la silla de Leo no tuviera respaldar, se hubiera caído porque se presionaba en ella de una forma extraordinaria. ¿Recuerdan la parte de imperturbable? Pues se equivocó; ahora parecía completamente enojada, de hecho se veía como Jason a punto de lanzar rayos. Si no hubiera techo, temería que uno le cayera encima— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaron mis abuelos? ¿Cómo sufrieron?

— Pues-

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Se alejó de la silla, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro moviendo las manos; creía empezar a apreciar su lado italiano o quizás había visto muchos malos estereotipos italianos— ¿Sabes lo mal que se sintió mi abuela? ¡Eras su hermano prácticamente, se le rompió el corazón! ¡No solo eso; porque tu insististe en que tuviera la cura del médico, ella se sintió estúpida por no saberlo antes, de no haberla tenido realmente! Y mi abuelo, ¿tienes idea lo miserable que lo hiciste? ¡Se sentía un fracaso! Él había sido un pretor, un héroe, y a pesar de volar no pudo ayudar a su mejor amigo, ni siquiera pudo saber que le paso.

— Oiga señora—Leo trato de reunir todo el coraje que pudo, tratando de tragarse la culpa por sus palabras— Era necesario, yo-

— ¿Sabes por qué Rebecca te golpeó? Se esa historia también. Los hijos de Hefestos de esa generación, tus hermanos, se pasaron semanas buscando señales de ti, por lo menos para hacerte los ritos funerarios decentes; de hecho algunos estuvieron meses, entre ellos Nyssa. Yo la conocí, incluso me hablo de ti cuando fue la conmemoración de 70 años del a guerra titán; estaba muy vieja, pero puedo recordar como lloró, como ella dijo que lamentaba no haber sido tan cariñosa, de haberse enterado que te sentiste solo por las afirmaciones de tus amigos, que desearía haber sido mejor hermana para ti. Jake también estuvo meses; él se sintió culpable de dejarte a cargo, de que apenas supieras todo y te tocara enfrentarlo. Todos tus hermanos se lamentaron, conocí a varios de sus hijos para testimonios. Y tú, vienes y en todo tu relato no mencionaste a tus hermanos ni una vez, _ni una_ , ¿si quiera pensaste en ellos cuando decidiste irte a tu loca cruzada?

Quería gritarle que ella no le conocía, que no sabía lo que había pasado; pero sus palabras le estaban pegando aún más duro que le puñetazo de la hija de Enyo. En realidad, él no había pensado mucho en sus hermanos cuando partió, ni siquiera pensó en lo que ellos creerían cuando paso todo esto. No tenía ni idea lo que habían pasado.

— ¿Sabes cómo lo paso mi abuelo Nico? Tuvo pesadillas; como si el tártaro no hubiera sido demasiado para él, no paraba de sentirse culpable por tu muerte, se responsabilizó por el proyectil. Cargo con tantas cosas y le diste algo que ni siquiera era real. Y mi abuelo Will; ¿era tu amigo, no? Él decía que sí; él lamentaba muchísimo nunca haberte podido ayudar cuanto como quisiera, fue de los que insistió en buscar tu cuerpo por alguna posibilidad de cuidarlo. Estuvo días sin dormir luego de que se recuperaran los campistas para saber de ti, pensando que la cura del médico te podría haber mantenido con vida. Ya perdió a mucha gente, no necesitaba otra persona.

» ¿Cómo fue tan descarado que aun sabiendo que yo era familia de ellos me cuentas todo eso? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirme, que pensaste tanto tiempo en Calipso, que según me contaste apenas hablaste con ella, y decidiste que era tan importante? ¿Por qué fuiste primero por ella, en lugar de quedarte en el campamento? ¿Por qué no dejaste que te curaras y luego ir por Calipso? ¿Cómo es posible que afirmes querer a tus amigos, y no pensaste en todo lo que tu supuesta muerte ocasionaría?

» Dime si valió la pena— ella paro de caminar para agacharse a su altura, no demasiado lejos de él, mirándolo a los ojos— ¿De verdad, una chica que apenas conociste vale todo esto? No tu muerte, no la pérdida de tus amigos y tu familia; ¿de verdad, aun sabiendo todo el dolor que ocasionaste, todo el daño que le hiciste a mí familia; valió la pena por ella?

Sus ojos le penetraron como una flecha, con una sinceridad arrolladora. Ella no solo estaba molesta, estaba seriamente cabreada; él había herido a una gran cantidad de personas importantes para ella, y por lo que daba a entender, haberse enamorado de una chica en unas semanas no le bastaba para lo que afirmo fueron décadas de dolor a muchas personas.

Antes de poder responder, dijo otra cosa.

— Te creyeron un héroe, se esforzaron en que fueras recordado como tal. Todo el mundo creyó que te sacrificaste por tus amigos, el mundo, el campamento. Y ni una vez, ni una, mencionaste nada de eso; ni siquiera pareciera importarte que mis abuelos pudieron morir con su caída o la cantidad de personas que se puso en peligro con la explosión. Todo este tiempo, habíamos pensado que eras un héroe; pero todo lo que eres es un egoísta- —podía ver como temblaba de furia, apunto de más insultos o quizás un golpe; escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Francesca parpadeo un poco, como si por fin se diera cuenta de su posición o lo que estaba haciendo. Tomo una gran respiración, se aliso el vestido, y camino hasta la puerta dándose cuenta que la persona que estaba ahí era William. Por primera vez se alegraba de ver al tipo.

— Um, tía Francesca; acompañe a Calipso a que comiera algo y le di un cambio de ropa, pero dice que quiere hablar con Leo antes de dejarla en algún otro lado. ¿Terminaron de hablar?

La mencionada se tomó un momento antes de responder, pareciera que evitara mirarlo por temor a otro arrebatamiento de ira—sí, he terminado; llévatelo, tengo cosas que hacer.

William pareció darse cuenta que "cosas que hacer" era sinónimo de reventar más lámparas, o lo que hiciera la mujer cuando estaba enojada. Leo no tardo ni medio segundo en atravesar en lumbral y volver con el otro semidiós; William podía dar miedo, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones de lo que acaba de ver su familiar.

Eso en definitiva debía ser por el lado de Nico.

Se cerró la puerta y empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Qué hiciste para enfadarla así? No la había visto tan molesta desde que un hijo de Hércules dijo que mi bisabuelo Jason era una nenita; ¿qué paso allá adentro?

— En realidad no quiero hablar de eso.

Pensó que William presionaría para sacarle la información, pero en realidad solo asintió y pareció dejar el tema de lado. Al menos sabía cuándo no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás.

— Calipso…ella me hablo de ustedes, también de la parte que le contaste en el viaje—se veía incomodo, pero luego de una experiencia con la nieta de Jason de la muerte; se alegraba que otra persona no quisiera matarlo— ¿Así que tu volviste por ella?

— Pues sí, la amo viejo.

— Si quieres no me respondas pero, ¿por qué? —Leo paro de caminar en ese momento, William paro también sin discutirle. Le seguía mirando—Calipso menciono que solo viviste unas semanas en la isla, y estuvieron hablando como por, unos dos días o algo así; ¿Por qué la amas? Llámame anticuado, pero en mi familia…siempre se me dijo que el amor llevaba tiempo, y ustedes no lucen como si se conocieron mucho. Entonces, ¿Por qué la amas más de lo que quisiste a tus amigos y a tu familia?

Leo no supo que contestarle.

Él había afirmado que la amaba desde que se devolvió de la isla. Le encantaba como no le importaba ensuciarse, su voz al cantar, su belleza hipnotizante. ¿Pero por qué la amaba? Es decir, sabía que lo que dijo era algo, y aun así… ¿en serio había sido más importante que sus amigos, ahora que sabía que estaban muertos, y lo mal que lo habían pasado por él?

Apretó los puños.

— Dime donde esta Calipso.

William le enseño y no dijo nada más.

. . .

William los dejo en un pequeño edificio, estaba destinado a los semidioses sin hogar luego de terminar el campamento; ahora no había mucha gente sin embargo estaban los consejeros responsables de los chicos. Les habían dado una habitación a cada uno al lado de la otra, les dijeron la contraseña-las llaves ya no se usaban-y ahora se encontraban en el pasillo. William dijo que podía volver al campamento a dormir en la cabaña de Hefestos o al bunker 9; también dijo que como no había existido otro hijo de Hefesto que manejara el fuego probablemente estaría lleno de polvo y algunas cosas viejas, aunque la verdad le sonaba buena idea volver con Festus. No había pensado que haría con Calipso al respecto.

Ella tampoco dijo que quería hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas de sus nuevos cuartos.

— Leo, te lo agradezco, te agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste por mí; pero todo esto me ha hecho darme cuenta que no nos conocemos mucho—ella estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, mirando al suelo—eres un amigo, y te quiero muchísimo como tal, pero…prefiero que nos conozcamos mejor antes de pasar a otra cosa, ser amigos y ver si podemos ser algo más.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— ¿Estas de guasa? —pregunto de golpe, logrando que ella le viera, sorprendida— Luego de todo lo que hice; morir, ir a tu isla con Festus dañado, sacarte de allí, ¿y me dices esto?

— Leo, te quiero mucho, pero no creo verte de esa manera, yo-

— ¡Morí por ti! ¿Eso no te basta? —movió las manos, bastante alterado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— Deje a mis amigos, mis hermanos, ¿tienes idea lo mal que lo pasaron con mi muerte? ¡Sufrieron, me estuvieron buscando, todo porque fui pro ti! ¡No puedes abandonarme ahora que ha pasado todo esto!

Ella se veía sorprendida, sin creer sus palabras. Antes de que se diera cuenta, le dio una bofetada; justo donde había recibido el puñetazo, dolía como una perra.

— ¡¿En serio me estás diciendo esto, Leo?! ¡Creía que eras mejor que eso! —Le recrimino— Te agradezco que volvieras por mi Leo, pero no te lo pedí; yo no te pedí que dejaras a tu amigos o a tu familia de lado por ir a buscarme, ¡ni siquiera esperaba que volvieras! —le miro a los ojos, notando como ahora logró que otra persona se enojó con él—Yo no quería que pasaran 100 años, que perdieras a todos los que te importan, sin embargo nunca te dije que lo hicieras, lo hiciste tu solo. No puedes pedirme que este contigo porque hiciste esto por mi Leo, no puedes comprar mi amor.

» Yo no hice que pasara un siglo, yo no provoque que ellos la pasaran tan mal, yo no te dije que te sacrificaras para buscarme. Por una vez, hazte cargo de tus acciones, Leo.

Seguido de esas palabras, ella entro a su habitación con un portazo; dejándolo solo en el pasillo. En unos momentos, él se fue corriendo; pensando en cómo volver al campamento por Festus.

. . .

Se encontraba solo en el bunker 9; no había querido ver lo que pasaba si volvía al campamento, probablemente para bombardearlo de más preguntas o tener más miradas asesinas, no es como si hubiera recibido otra cosa desde que llego. Había limpiado un poco, colgó una hamaca con viejos pedazos de la vela que no uso para el Argo II, Festus se acostó en su hangar y empezó a dormir; luego de su viajecito hasta Norteamérica necesitaba reposo.

Mientras, él se había puesto a pensar.

Calipso había tenido razón, esto era su culpa.

Puede que él hubiera querido a sus amigos aunque estos estaban en parejas, pero él nunca trato de hacerse más unido a ellos. Nunca trato de conocerlos mejor, de ir con ellos a hablar; se encerraba en el motor a decirse que era la séptima rueda y jamás intento salir de allí.

Jason y Piper… ¿fue sincero con ellos? ¿Les dijo sobre la muerte de su madre y la culpa? ¿De cómo anduvo fuera del sistema? ¿Le pregunto a alguna vez a Piper como es posible que odiara la fama de su padre, o a Jason como fue perder a su familia? Trato de recordar, quiso pensar que lo hizo; y al tratar de hacer memoria, solo veía como el armaba el barco y sus amigos le hablaban, sin prestarle tanta atención a lo que decía.

Jugaba a Mario con Jason, peleo en una guerra de malvaviscos con Piper, y aun así…nunca supo demasiado de sus vidas, jamás intento averiguarlo. Siempre se preocupó más en hacer otra broma que saber de ellos.

¿Por qué le dijo a Festus que debía ir primer por Calipso? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de eso, le hubiera dicho que aterrizara en un lugar seguro? ¿Y si Piper tenía la cura del médico, se la daba, se recuperaba; y luego iba a buscar a Calipso? ¿Ellos se hubieran sentido tan mal si hacia todo eso? Con un nudo en la garganta, supo que no.

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas, y pensó en todos esos "¿qué tal si?". Como haberle dejado claro a Hazel que era una buena amiga y esto no era su culpa, o que el grandulón Frank en realidad no era un mal tipo por mucho que se metiera con él, de haber conocido mejor a Jason y Piper, de haber pasado tiempo con sus hermanos…

Todas eran palabras vanas, que se las llevaría el viento. Todas esas posibilidades estaban muertas, como sus amigos.

Deseo tener un reloj y hacer que todo fuera hacia atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ando apurado, así que no diré mucho.

Casi me siento mal por lo que hice, porque hasta yo siento que apalee mucho a Leo. Aun así, no creo que hubiera otra forma de ponerlo; las familias de ellos sufrieron y el culpable resulto estar vivo y prefirió una chica que apenas conocía, era normal que se enfadaran.

Francesca de hecho, tiene problemas de ira; la verdad es que por poco iba a golpear a Leo. Ella le tiene una gran estima a sus abuelos y familia, así que al ver a Leo, pues se desesperó. Sé que ella dijo que era descarado, pero noten que ella no lo conoce; no se dio cuenta que Leo apenas sabía lo que decía.

Mucho de esto tiene que ver con mi línea de tiempo, relacionado con cosas mencionadas en "La guardiana del inframundo", "Padre de improvisto" e "Historias de familia" con sus respectivos cambios ahora que Calipso y Leo estaban ausentes.

¿Notaron algo familiar en William? Es de hecho, la reencarnación de Nico; se me ocurrió mientras escribía. Se me ocurrió con un amigo en lo que nos pusimos a hacer headcanons de él y de Nick-la reencarnación de Will-quizás lo escriba, pero para otro día.

No tengo ni idea de que otra cosa más decir, si tienen dudas díganme y por cierto: no hago caso a los insultos y si puedo borrar el comentario lo hare.

Eso es todo;

Lira.


End file.
